Devices and steps which are employed or carried out before, during and/or after forming of a parison of thermoelastic material are thus described in particular. An essential factor in this context is the provision and the use of a functional fluid. For forming parisons into containers, a working fluid which is very resources-intensive, in particular energy-intensive, in its production or conditioning, i.e. for example, amongst others, compression, purification and/or temperature control, is always provided.
US2005/0142243A1 discloses, for example, a blow moulding device according to which a working fluid can be introduced via a fluid communication system into a first working space for expanding the parison. Furthermore, the working fluid can also be fed via the same fluid communication system to a second working space, which is formed between a blowing mould part and a mould carrier, for charging the blowing mould part with a compressive force. In the case of removal of the bottle produced, the entire working fluid escapes from the fluid communication system, as a result of which for a further blow moulding operation the working fluid must be provided again not only in the volume of the working spaces but also in the volume of the fluid communication system.
Due to the resources-intensive conditioning of the working fluid, a significant potential for savings already results in small installations, and there is also the potential for reducing delays in time, since filling of the fluid communication systems in each case takes a certain time.
It may therefore be desirable to provide a device and a process by means of which the consumption of the working fluid necessary for forming parisons of plastic is reduced.